1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers, and in particular to a trailer with a tilting bed and a hydraulic tilt control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of trailers have previously been designed for accommodating a wide variety of cargo. Flatbed trailers are particularly useful for transporting equipment, which can be loaded and unloaded by driving, pulling or pushing it on and off the trailer bed. Such loading and unloading procedures can be facilitated by mounting loading ramps at the trailer back ends. Alternatively, the trailer bed can be pivotally mounted on wheel trucks for movement between transport and tilt (loading/unloading) modes.
Design criteria for equipment-hauling flatbed trailers include ease of reconfiguring for loading/unloading procedures, minimizing slope angles of the beds, accommodating relatively heavy equipment, securely locking in transport and tilt (loading/unloading) modes, deliberately restrained tilting movements and accommodating fifth wheel and bumper hitch tow vehicle attachments.
Previously there has not been available an equipment-hauling trailer with tilt control with the advantages and features of the present invention.